A System In Package (“SIP”) can be used in the semiconductor industry to assemble multiple integrated circuits, other devices and passive components in one package. SIPs are attractive because they allow miniaturization of microelectronic systems. For instance, a printed circuit board (“PCB”) that is tens of square centimeters in size can be miniaturized to a single package of approximately 5 square centimeters or less. SIPs enable integration of devices with diverse device fabrication technologies such as digital, analog, memories and other devices with components such as discrete circuits, devices, sensors, power management and other SIPs that are otherwise impossible or impractical to integrate in a single silicon circuit like an Application-specific Integrated Circuit (“ASIC”) or System-on-a-Chip (“SoC”). SoC refers to a device used in the semiconductor industry that incorporates different functional circuit blocks on a single monolithic block of silicon to form one system circuit. The discrete circuits used in a SIP may include non-silicon based circuits.
Another benefit of a SIP is that it allows building prototypes to test a system prior to further integration of some or all of the components into a single monolithic silicon circuit to produce a SoC.
For conventional SIPs, also known as Multi-Chip Modules (MCMs), each new conventional SIP system requires a unique custom substrate. Such custom substrates often involve a unique design, extensive engineering, and extensive manufacturing set up costs, thus incurring high costs and longer cycle times. These are significant barriers where low costs and rapid prototyping are essential. These additional costs and longer cycle times also prevent development of low volume systems to take advantage of the added benefit of using a SIP for integration of multiple chips into a system. Accordingly, there is an unmet need for modifiable substrates and PCBs that can still perform all these important functions for a SIP.